Denial
by Hakumei
Summary: Trowa and Duo are having troubles with their relationship, and are in denial about their true feelings about their true loves, their best friends. *** Warning: Shounen Ai


**Title**: Denial

**Author**: Hakumei

**Disclaimers**: Not mine to own, don't have any money to sue, just think of it as flattery that I am writing about these wonderful Bishounen. The music "Why Don't You Get A Job" belongs to Offspring, I'm just boring the lyrics for the time being. It fits. This is a fic that is to get something off my chest, if it makes no sense, forgive me; it's not meant to make sense really. Just read it and enjoy. If it sucks, don't flame me, I warned you.

**Warnings**: Song fic, Shounen ai, Hilde bashing and Duo bashing (it's needed for the story, gomen, you'll understand later, it's not as bad as it seems!), Het, and language. This happens about 2 years after EW and the boys have slightly changed but not much, I try to keep them pretty much in character.

**Pairings**: OC+3, H+2, 1+R, 1+2+1, 3+4+3

~...~ Denotes lyrics.

On to the story...

* * *

Calling Heero, Trowa hoped to talk to him about his current situation and 'problem'-his wife, Elizabeth. He couldn't stand her anymore. "Hello? Heero?"

"Yes, Heero Yuy speaking," the voice on the other line, replied.

"Hi Heero, it's Trowa. Do you think we could meet somewhere where we could talk? Somewhere, where SHE won't show up."

A soft chuckle on the other end rumbled through the phone. "Let me guess, Elizabeth right?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, meet me at the 'Silver Light' in fifteen minutes ok? We'll talk then." Heero suggested.

"Good, see you then!"

Heero said good bye and Trowa picked up his jacked after he hung up the phone not bothering to leave a note for his sleeping wife to inform her of his wear-about. He hopped into the Jeep and drove to the destined meeting area.

~_My friend has a girlfriend, man he hates that bitch_~

The unibanged boy sat at the table where Heero was seated, drinking a round of sake. They usually gathered here every so often to talk about their problems, his being his wife, Heero's being a secret love he wistfully spoke of in secrecy to Trowa. The 'Silver Light' was a gay bar and would be the last place they'd expect Elizabeth to find Trowa since she had the habit of leeching on to Trowa like there were no tomorrow.

"Heero, I hate that bitch Elizabeth. I'm sick of her!" Trowa complied as he took a swig of his beer.

Heero only smirked in return, amusement glimmering in his eyes. "You tell me that every day."

Trowa took another sip of his beer. "Yeah, but I have to ditch the bitch. I don't even love her and she's starting to get to me. Hell, I'm in love with my best friend Quatre and he doesn't even know about it."

Heero nodded. "I've got an idea on how you can get rid of her..."

Trowa grinned at Heero as he suggested ideas to him.

~_She sits on her ass, he works his hands to the bone_~

At Trowa's House.

"Trowa hun, could you wash the floor and dishes. Being pregnant and all, I can't..."

Trowa sighed exasperatedly as he started to wash the dishes when the phone rang. His boss had called to tell him he'd be working the graveyard shift at the gas station this evening. He was not happy as he pulled on his coat to go to work. His wife Elizabeth walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He cringed and was ridged as he left for work, Elizabeth unaware of what was going on. He silently wished he could be anywhere else but here.

~_To give her money every pay day, but she wants more dinero just to stay at home_~

Elizabeth giggled before continuing her conversation over the phone with her friend Patty. "I says to Lenny, I says Trowa's getting lazy! And then Lenny, Lenny, he says that Trowa should bring me out for supper at 'Greenfield's.' No kidding, Patty! The really fancy restaurant down on the corner of Grace Ave and Ernest St."

While Elizabeth was babbling and making plans for her and poor Trowa, Trowa was at work, pumping gas at a shitty gas station freezing his ass off. He plastered a fake smile as he served the nightly customers who were passing through town.

When Trowa arrived home that morning, he was tired and exhausted as his wife greeted him. "Hi hunny!" Elizabeth exclaimed cheerfully as she tightly hugged the dead tired Trowa.

~_Well my friend, you gotta say: I won't pay; I won't pay ya, no way! Why don't you get a job? Say no way, say no way, no way. Why don't you get a job?_~

"Trowa dear, you're going to bring me out for supper after you rest. Isn't that wonderful?" She kissed Trowa but noticed his tense stance. "What's the matter hun?"

Trowa exploded. "I'm not going to take you out for supper! I'm sick of being married to you! You never offer to do anything for me. I hate it!" Elizabeth looked almost crestfallen as tears brimmed her eyes but a knock at the door stopped her from balling her eyes, whining that would put a baby to shame. After answering to door, Elizabeth was in full pout mood and Trowa had no choice but to oblige to her wishes because a whiny Elizabeth was worse than a cheerful one so off they went to the restaurant.

~_I guess all his money; well it isn't enough to keep her bill collectors at bay. I guess all his money, well it isn't enough cause that girl's got expensive taste_~

Trowa stood up and went to pay the bill after the boring supper and expensive meal he and Elizabeth had, only to find his credit card bounced. That was odd because he had just gotten paid this very day. He mumbled an apology and asked to borrow a phone. He quickly dialed Heero's phone number.

"Hi Heero? I'm in quite a bind here. I was forced to go out for supper with Elizabeth, but I can't pay for it. My account seems to be empty. I don't know why, I was paid today." Trowa could practically picture Heero frowning through the phone.

"I see. Let me speak to the manager ok? I'm going to pay for you but you really have to get out of that marriage, Trowa. Elizabeth obviously isn't doing you any good. You're miserable! But we'll talk later. Hand me over to the manager." Trowa did as he was bid, handing the phone to the scowling manager. Those who thought Heero seldom spoke, obviously didn't know him very well. Heero spoke when he thought it necessary or when he knew you well and when he did, he spoke a lot. The manager nodded periodically as Heero informed him he was to pay and finally hung up the phone. The man turned and assured him everything was fine and paid for. Trowa let out a held breath and walked over to where Elizabeth was eagerly waiting for him.

"Hi Trowa! Ready to go?" She asked as she latched on to his arm.

Trowa nodded, glowering. Once in the car, he decided to ask his wife some questions. "Elizabeth, what happened to the money in my bank account? Did you borrow any money?"

Elizabeth scratched the back of her head and her nose scrunched in thought. "Well, I did use your card number to buy a fully baby room set and then there was the computer..." she said trailing off, unaware of the anger rising in her husband.

When they reached their small bungalow, Trowa politely excused himself to phone Quatre as Elizabeth retired for the evening. He dialed Quatre's private line, hoping he would be home.

"Hello?" a soft voice said into the receiver.

"Quatre? Good, you're home. I have a confession to make and I know this is not the time, nor the place to say it but I really have to say this to you." Trowa said in a pleading tone, praying Elizabeth would not be awake to hear his confession.

"What is it Trowa? You know I'm always here for you." Quatre assured on the other line.

"Well I'm kind of, sort of in love with you..." Trowa said hesitantly as he heard silence on the other end.

"Really? Are you sure about this?" Quatre said with something strange in his voice.

"Yes I am sure. I only married Elizabeth because I couldn't accept the fact I am bisexual and was in love with my best friend, which is you. I know I should have said it sooner but I'm beginning to regret the fact I ever married Elizabeth!"

Trowa heard soft laughter. "It took you long enough to tell me. I've been waiting to hear those words from you for a very long time, but it seems you've gotten yourself in quite a bind."

"You mean you like me too?" Trowa asked in disbelief as his body leaned against a wall for support.

"Yes, I love you Trowa!" Trowa almost leapt for joy at hearing those words. He and Quatre talked together on the phone for over two hours, catching up with one another. Quatre learned just how much of a bitch and moocher Trowa's wife really was.

After saying their good byes, Trowa hung up the phone and sighed contentedly before going to bed, silently thanking Heero for the suggestion he made a while back.

~_I won't pay; I won't pay ya, no way. Why don't you get a job? Say no way, no way, no way. Why don't you get a job?_~

Seven months later, Elizabeth was asking Trowa for more money to buy some stupid thing at the mall, money that of course he did not have since Elizabeth did not work and the baby came along about a month ago. "Trowa dear? You will take care of Sadie while I go out shopping with Patty right?" Trowa rolled his eyes and shook his head affirmatively. He mostly took care of their baby 90% of the time when he was home from work while Elizabeth and Patty decided to go out gallivanting for hours. He quickly called Quatre to pick him up, packing all of what he could, gathering Sadie's stroller and baby carrier packed with clothes, toys, and baby stuff.

Quatre arrived ten minutes later, smiling as he and Trowa packed his things into his car. It had been seven months since he and Quatre had professed their love, six and a half months since they had been secretly dating, five months since they had been lovers, and three months since they had secretly been engaged to be married. Trowa wanted to stay with Elizabeth until the baby was born. Trowa assured Quatre he was taking Sadie with him because he felt Elizabeth was unfit to take care of his baby girl. As Quatre placed Trowa's last bags into the car, Trowa made sure the baby was secure in her baby chair as Patty pulled into the driveway with Elizabeth sporting a 'what the hell is going on,' expression.

Elizabeth marched up to Trowa, arms folded across her chest. "Hun? Are you and Quatre going on a trip? Why is Sadie going with you?" she asked with suspicion.

Trowa exchanged a knowing look with Quatre, who stood next to him before answering. "Actually Elizabeth, I' leaving you. I've filed for divorce and I'm leaving you for Quatre." The said man put his arm supportively around Trowa's waist, smirking.

"What?" Elizabeth's said, her voice rising up an octave. "You can't leave me for HIM! That would make you gay, and you are NOT gay!"

Quatre smirked. "That's where you're wrong miss. Trowa married you because he was in denial about his own sexuality." With that said, Quatre spun Trowa around and kissed him fully and soundly on the lips, emitting a gasp on Trowa's soon to be ex-wife.

Pulling away for air, Quatre motioned for Trowa to get into the car before he spoke to Elizabeth. "Don't try to follow us or do anything. You have made Trowa quite miserable with your laziness. Trowa and I will get custody of Sadie and I have the best lawyers so don't try anything stupid. Trowa and I are going to get married and you can be assured Trowa will forget about you but you will never forget about him. You never treated him with respect or showed him any kindness, always thinking about yourself," Quatre said bitterly as he stepped into the car and drove off with Trowa to their new lives.

Five months later Patty proclaimed her secret love to Elizabeth and they started to date, Trowa and Quatre were happily married and baby Sadie loved the attention she got from BOTH her parents. Everyone lived happily ever after save for two miserable young men, Heero and Duo.

* * *

~_Let me tell you about the other friend now: My friend's got a boyfriend, man she hates that dick. She tells me every day. He wants more dinero just to stay at home, well my friend you gotta say: _~

Hilde talked on the phone with Relena about her present problem, Duo, her husband. "You won't believe what Duo did to me! He got me lube and a trip to a gay resort for my birthday. Can you believe that?" Hilde explained angrily into the phone.

Relena hummed before answering her distraught friend. "Well, Heero did similar things while we were dating before he admitted he was gay, except things were not as forward. De Nile just ain't a river in Egypt, Hilde."

"Duo is not gay, Relena. Don't be silly, he's just being a dick." Hilde told Relena in a defensive tone.

"Sure, and I'm not Relena Peacecraft. Hilde it's not like he can help it even if he wanted to. If he is gay, you should support him. Heaven knows I did with Heero no matter how much it killed me. To this day we're still really good friends because of the trust he had in me that I did not betray."

Hilde let out a breath of frustration. "He's not gay. I know he isn't." After hanging up the phone, Hilde walked into their room where Duo was sleeping, thrashing around on the bed, mumbling and moaning in his sleep. "Oh Heero!" Duo moaned out in a passionate, lust filled voice. Hilde glared at Duo before shoving him off their bed.

Duo's eyes shot wide open in shock from being rudely woken from his sleep. "Huh? Wha--?" He blinked looking at Hilde, confused.

"Get out! Get out of the house right now! You sick pervert, I'm filing for a divorce. I can't stand you anymore!" Hilde exploded as Duo gaped at her in silent wonder, confusion masking his face.

"What, what did I do?" he stammered.

"Dreaming about Heero in THAT way, giving me a trip to a gay resort for my birthday, that's what you sick pervert." Hilde scolded as she began to throw Duo's belongings at him, as he blushed furiously remembering the dream.

Once Duo had packed his belongings, with Hilde's 'help' of throwing random things at him, he sat in his car still confused about Hilde. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friend Heero's apartment number.

"Hello, Yuy residence."

"Heero? Can I bunk at your house? Hilde kicked me out," Duo informed with a broken voice.

"Sure, we'll talk about this later." Heero's voice rumbled before saying good-bye.

A few minutes later, Duo walked into Heero's apartment looking distressed and slightly disheveled, since it was eleven in the evening. Heero let Duo in, helping him with his bags. "Thanks man," Duo said hugging him tightly, tears brimming his eyes.

Heero hugged back gently rubbing Duo's back as he trembled in his arms. "I don't know why Hilde did that. She called me a pervert and everything because I...I..." Duo trailed off sobbing.

"Shh, it's ok Duo. Tell me what did you do that was so bad that she kicked you out? You always told me to talk things out with people, this might help you." Heero offered in a comforting tone as Duo clung to him.

Duo eventually calmed down and blushed as he tried to put together what happened into words. "I uh, had a wet dream about you and for her birthday I was going to bring her to a gay resort in the Bahamas." Duo explained as he quieted down.

Heero brought a hand to cover his mouth from laughing. "It happens," he told Duo so he wouldn't feel so bad. "But why would you bring her to a gay resort? It would be ok for Trowa, Quatre, or me, but you?"

Duo cut him off. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you and Trowa are gay? I always knew about Quatre but-"

Heero rolled his eyes as he and Duo sat on the sofa. "Yes, I am. I have been for a while. Trowa told me over a year ago that he was bisexual but he and Quatre recently got together, and you did not answer my question. Why did you buy Hilde a trip to a gay resort?" Heero noted Duo was fidgety as he toyed with his hands.

"This is why-" Duo leaned forward on the couch to capture Heero's lips.

Heero returned the kiss bringing his arms around Duo. When they pulled away, Duo looked at Heero, his violet-specked eyes twinkling merrily as his mouth moved to speak. "Suki da, Heero." (1)

Heero smiled genuinely. "Suki da, Duo." They kissed some more before heading to Heero's room to retire for the evening.

Several months had passed and Heero and Duo had become lovers, ignoring Duo's now ex-wife, Hilde. Duo and Heero attended Quatre and Trowa's wedding as they told Trowa and Quatre about their relationship. Quatre's only words were: "it's about time." They all lived happily ever after, even Hilde who eventually re-married to a co-worker.

The End.

* * *

1. Suki da, meaning I care/love you.


End file.
